


Imaginación

by CaramelosCos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelosCos/pseuds/CaramelosCos





	Imaginación

Hulk tuvo un hijo en sakaar

se lo lleva a la tierra

en los 5 años  lo cría con natasha 

Se llama christopher skaar Banner-Romanoff

Muere natasha 

thor es el consuelo de bruce

morgan es el de skaar

pasan los años

morgan y skaar entran en problemas y llegan a otra realidad donde es 2016 y banner jamás estuvo en sakaar y tiene una relacion  con tony.


End file.
